The swash-plate compressor includes a fixed displacement swash-plate compressor in which a swash plate is fixed directly to a driving shaft that is rotatably arranged in a housing so as to tilt against the driving shaft, and a variable displacement swash-plate compressor in which a swash plate is attached to a driving shaft through a connecting member so that a tilt angle is variable. Both of the swash-plate compressors make a shoe slide on the swash plate, convert a rotation of the swash plate into a reciprocating movement of a piston through the shoe and compress a coolant.
In these swash-plate compressors, as the swash plate slides along the shoe in an early stage of the operation before a lubricant contained in the coolant reaches the sliding portion, the sliding portion is made dry lubrication state without lubricant, and adhesion tends to occur. For this reason, one method known as one means for preventing adhesion is: coating a lubrication paint including a lubrication paint prepared by dispersing a solid lubricant such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and graphite into an organic solvent solution of a polyamide imide resin (PAI) that is a thermosetting resin on the sliding portion of the swash plate followed by heating and curing of the paint film to finish the coating film for sliding see Patent Documents 1 and 2.